


Cocoon My Heart

by litm



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litm/pseuds/litm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew she was loved, could see it in his eyes, the way he always reached for her as if to reassure himself she was there and she was real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocoon My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this listening to _There Goes Our Love Again_ by White Lies on loop. I’m starting to sense a trend here, guys. Maybe sleep deprivation really does channel my inner abstract asshole of a writer.
> 
> I don’t know, but I’m kind of liking this facet of me. If only these drabbles were longer, I’d be happier. What say you? ;)

Had someone told her years ago that she would one day end up married to the _Winter Soldier_ , she more than likely would have escorted the person straight to SHIELD’s Psychological Care Division without another thought.  To think that years later, she _had_ married that very same man, the man who had once been thought of as nothing more than a ghost of legend, the brainwashed assassin that had been a nasty thorn in her agency’s side for many years, and all for love… she loved him more than she could really say.  There were no words to explain how she felt.

James Buchanan Barnes was a part of her, had left such a significant impact on her person as a whole, and even now she was affected by the mere thought of him – her heart fluttered, her body hummed with an ache, a need, an unwritten flight of the imagination that only he seemed capable of fulfilling with rough, calloused and cool-to-the-touch hands – one of flesh and bone, the other manmade – that seared her skin with every touch.  She wouldn’t be the woman she was today were it not for him.

He had helped shape her into a woman far stronger than she ever thought she could be.

He gave her purpose, ignited a fire from deep within that had lain dormant for so long, and then continued to fan the flames.  And when everything was said and done, when she finally erupted upon him and all feelings of anger, worry, anxiousness, anguish, and concern fled her in a cloud of whispered smoke, she clung to him limply, let his erratic heartbeat calm her, guide her to where she needed to be.  With him, enclosed in his arms, she always felt safe, secure.

She knew she was loved, could see it in his eyes, the way he always reached for her as if to reassure himself she was there and she was real.  And late at night when he, in turn, cocooned his body around hers, clutching her close even in sleep, she made it a point to protect him from himself – from his worst fears, doubts, and inhibitions he tried to hide or brush off; she pressed herself onto him, placed her head in the crook of his neck and breathed as he did, always in sync and never without fail because she was his and he, hers.


End file.
